kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby
|re-released = Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console Wii U Virtual Console | genre = Platform | modes = Single player, Multiplayer (co-op) | ratings = | platforms = Game Boy Advance }} 'Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, known in Japan as 星のカービィ 鏡の大迷宮 (Hoshi no Kābī Kagami no Daimeikyū, meaning ''Kirby of the Stars: The Great Labyrinth of the Mirror'''), is a platformer [[Kirby (series)|''Kirby game]] for the Game Boy Advance that was originally released in Japan on April 15, 2004, then released on July 2, 2004 in Europe. and was later released on October 18, 2004 in North America. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror was the last Kirby game that was released for the Game Boy Advance. In the summer of 2011, this game was re-released during the Ambassador program promotion, and was given to certain people for free in the Nintendo 3DS online shop. This game has also been re-released in Europe for Club Nintendo members only. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror has also been re-released on the Wii U Virtual Console in April 2014. At the time of release, Club Nintendo Japan members could apply for a copy of the limited-production Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Sound Plus, a "best of" audio compilation. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror is also notable for being the last true Kirby title to be released with the credited involvement of the series's creator, Masahiro Sakurai. Intro At the part where the logos come up, the four Kirbys are being chased by every single enemy and mid-boss in the game except for Glunk, Blipper, Foley, Jack, Gordo, Mirra, Noddy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sparky, and Shadow Kirby. Pink Kirby trips and gets trampled by all the enemies (although a Giant Rocky slammed down on him purposely). When all the enemies run by, Kirby crouches down. He peeks up to make sure everyone is gone and he runs after them. Story There is a parallel universe called the Mirror World, with a mirror-like entrance that exists high in the skies of Dream Land. It is a world where any wish reflected in the mirror will come true. One day, however, it only copies evil minds, and rapidly changes the world into a world of evil as a result. Meta Knight notices this and recognizes this as a threat to not only the Mirror World itself, but also to his native Dream Land, and visits the Mirror World to save the two worlds. Meanwhile, Kirby is taking a walk, when Dark Meta Knight - an evil Mirror World version of Meta Knight - appears. Before Kirby can react, Dark Meta Knight slices Kirby into four differently-colored "Kirbys". At this point, they have to share the same Warp Star. Kirby normally travels alone, but if his Cell Phone is working, he can call his friends and they will help him. The four Kirbys chase after Dark Meta Knight and enter the Mirror World. The two Meta Knights fight each other, but the real Meta Knight is defeated. He is knocked into the mirror, which is then cut into eight fragments by Dark Meta Knight. Those fragments are then scattered across the Mirror World. It's up to Kirby and his new "clones" to save Meta Knight, the Mirror World, and Dream Land. They decide to venture through the Mirror World, collect the Mirror Shards and reunite them, so they can gain access to the area where Meta Knight is being held and defeat Dark Meta Knight (and also to defeat the mastermind behind the events of the game, Dark Mind). At the end, it shows that all the Kirbys have their own Warp Stars, showing that they are each heroes in their own right. File:KatAM Kirbies.png|Kirby parts ways with Shadow Kirby File:KatAM The End.png|Master sword is left behind - The End Gameplay Unlike other Kirby games, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror features a maze layout (in a fashion similar to the Metroid and Hebereke games). It is very nonlinear, allowing the player to explore the Mirror World freely. The game map branches out in several directions, similar to certain areas of The Great Cave Offensive, and, providing Kirby has the proper power at his disposal, he is able to go anywhere in almost any order, excluding the final level. If the player gains access to all mirrors (excluding the mirror the player is collecting shards for), they will be able to access a new mirror full of Copy Pedestals for their use. The game also features multiplayer, which is available through using a Multi-Pak and the player can call other players or CPU-controlled Kirbys to the location with an in-game cell phone. There are several new powers in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, such as Cupid (called Angel in the Japanese version), which allows Kirby to fly around with wings and a halo and fire arrows, Missile, which turns Kirby into a missile that can be guided in any direction and will explode on contact with a wall or an enemy, or when the B button is hit, and Smash, which gives Kirby the abilites he had in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Also, in this version, Kirby's ability to inhale various things has been enhanced, expanding its mouth for stronger inhaling, until he needs to exhale. The bosses and areas in the game appear to be mirrored versions of those in Kirby's Adventure/''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. Also, Master Hand from the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]] appears; both as a mid-boss, and, alongside Crazy Hand, as a boss. Copy Abilities Levels *Rainbow Route *Moonlight Mansion *Cabbage Cavern *Mustard Mountain *Carrot Castle *Olive Ocean *Peppermint Palace *Radish Ruins *Candy Constellation *Dimension Mirror Sub-games *Crackity Hack *Speed Eaters *Kirby's Wave Ride *Boss Endurance - Unlocked when the game file played is 100% Goal Game Kirby flies through an area on the Warp Star filled with 1UPs and various types of food. The goal is to collect what is desired while avoiding obstructions in the form of concrete blocks before time runs out. If one of the blocks is hit, control will be lost for about a second, although Kirby takes no damage. Characters Bosses | }} Mid-Bosses | }} Enemies | }} Music Glitches Reception Kirby & The Amazing Mirror was generally met with good reviews, receiving an average of 80/100 on Metacritic.com. *Game Rankings - 77.54%http://www.gamerankings.com/gba/919415-kirby-and-the-amazing-mirror/index.html *IGN - 8/10 (Impressive) *GameSpot - 8.2/10 (Great) *GameSpy - 4/5 *Nintendo Power - 4/5 (Great) *1UP.com - 8/10 *X-Play - 3/5 (Good) Trivia *As with numerous Kirby games, the Japanese box art depicts Kirby as happy and the American box art with Kirby as "angry." However, the Kirby on the American box art is identical to the Red Kirby on the Japanese box art, albeit with the color change; likewise, the Red Kirby in the American box art is the same as normal Kirby on the Japanese box art, color aside. *This game's engine was built upon Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land's engine. Some differences include the 4-player co-op mode being greatly expanded and some abilities being fixed and no longer giving the remake's lag time. *This game is very similar to The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, as in that game Link has three clones that have appeared because of a sword (each with a unique color). Also, four Kirbys have to work together to overcome obstacles, as with Links. *This game may be the origin of the concept of multiple Kirbys for multiplayer purposes. *This is the first game in which Kirby has to save Meta Knight, the second being Kirby: Planet Robobot. *This is the only game to feature a boss (also a mid-boss in this game) from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. *This is the first game in which King Dedede does not make an appearance; the second game in which King Dedede does not appear in is Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. *Ironically, the Mirror ability is not in the game. *Most of the time, the other Kirbys may get a random ability when the main Kirby is in another place. *This game was available for Nintendo 3DS owners in North America who purchased their 3DSs before the price dropped as one of the several games in the Ambassador program. *Kirby can have more than 99 lives from collecting 1UPs, but the maximum the life meter will show is 99. *Strangely, Meta Knight can instantly be called in by the Magic ability to attack for each Kirby, even though he is supposed to be trapped in the Dimension Mirror. *Burning, Mini, Missile, Smash, and Stone are the only non-limited use, non-final weapon abilities to not reappear in Kirby: Squeak Squad. *The mid-boss theme of this game is a remix of the music used for the Egg Catcher sub-game, the Arena, and the mini-boss theme from Kirby's Adventure. *In the Music Room in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror is represented by an image of the Dimension Mirror. *''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' is arguably the longest Kirby game of the series, and it also has the most levels in a Kirby game. Artwork Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.jpg|Japanese wallpaper Kirby And The Amazing Mirror2.jpg|Kirby's Wave Ride, US wallpaper Crackity Hack.jpg|Crackity Hack Sub-game Speed Eaters.jpg|Speed Eaters Sub-game Wave Ride.jpg|Kirby's Wave Ride Japan wallpaper Box Art KatAM Boxart.jpg| Box Art KatAM Boxart Back.jpg| Box Art back KatAM Boxart Spine.jpg| Box Art spine KatAM Boxart Flap.jpg| Box Art flap KatAM Boxart PAL.jpg| Box Art KatAM Boxart PAL Back.jpg| Box Art back KatAM Boxart J.jpg| Box Art KatAM Boxart Jap Back.jpg| Box Art back Media KatAM Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KatAM P Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KatAM J Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge Logo KAtM logo.png|Logo KatAM Logo J.png| logo External links *Official Nintendo Japan site for Kirby & The Amazing Mirror References de:Kirby & die wundersame Spiegelwelt es:Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos fr:Kirby et le Labyrinthe des Miroirs it:Kirby e il Labirinto degli Specchi ja:星のカービィ 鏡の大迷宮 Category:Games Category:2000s games Category:Kirby & The Amazing Mirror